Büyük Kolejball
Büyük Kolejball is a kindargarten (with Küçük Kolejball) , primary, middle and high school in Turkeyball, Ankaraball. History and Board of Directors Büyük Kolejball, born as Büyük Dershaneball in 1915, as a Qball. Then, in 1951 it stopped being a course and became a school. Later in that year, he made Küçük Kolejball, his son. He has been angry to TEDbrick since they always beat him in basketball matches. More complicated history from website: Board Member of the Board, Founder, Chairman and General Manager C. Rumi Doğay, Board Member and Executive Vice President Tansel Saatçioğlu and Board Member Tansu Doğay. Father, educators Wisdom Doğay has established, when we say classrooms in Turkey, a period known only name that is growing in the Great Classroom these three brothers C. Rumi Doğay, Boğaziçi University Industrial Engineering, Tansel Saatçioğlu, Ankara University Faculty of Pharmacy and Tansu Doğay Gazi University Graduated from Faculty of Dentistry. The Great College started its education journey, which started with the Grand Dersane in 1951, with students admitted to the primary and secondary school in the 1986-1987 academic year. With the addition of the high school section, the building in Maltepe did not respond to the increasing number of students; a semi-olympic swimming pool, equipped with technology and laboratories moved to the campus. In 2011, he opened the Great Science High School, which provides special education to students with outstanding talents in the field of science. Büyük Kolej, which has been structured based on international schools since its establishment, was accredited by the Council of International Schools in 2000 and registered its place among the prestigious schools of our country. Today, the Great College Hikmet Doğay Library and Media Center and Hikmet Doğay, who gave their light to their education journey, and the name of Hikmet Doğay Library and the Media Center. they also keep their mother's name alive. Büyük Kolej A.Ş., which is part of Büyük Kolej, operates in the tourism sector with the award of Aqua Fantasy, which is among the best water parks and hotels in the world today, opened in Kuşadası in 2000. Vision and Mission Büyük Kolej is an exemplary educational institution in which happy, successful and innovative world citizens are raised in mutual respect and tolerance. In line with this vision, the Büyük Kolej: * Gives students a sense of respect for different cultures while preserving their cultural identity and contributes to world peace. * Students develop intrinsic motivation to reveal the desire to learn. * Provides world-class education in English and modern languages to support international understanding. * Encourages students to international awareness by developing an international perspective in education, offering students the opportunity to gain the knowledge and skills needed to take part in the global world order. * Applies programs that instill social responsibility awareness, self-confidence, high moral values and environmental awareness in order to provide positive contributions to the future of the world. * Applies the training program that equips students with the best academic knowledge to be successful in national and international exams. * Students organize scientific, artistic, sportive and social activities in order to gain 21st century skills. * Our school, which is in search of excellence in education, implements continuous education and professional development programs. * From the student enrollment to the graduation stage, in every process there is a policy of equality in a non-discriminatory environment. * Adheres to the principles required by the International Schools Association (CIS) accreditation. Family Tree Küçük Kolejball- son Büyük Dershaneball- dad Anthem Gallery A966A955-F2C3-4772-B4CD-39D62472D9C6.png Community-header-background.png Category:Schoolballs of Turkeyball Category:Schoolballs of Ankaraball Category:Middle Schools Category:Primary Schools Category:High Schools Category:High Schoolballs Category:1950's Category:Asian Schoolballs Category:Private Schools Category:Anti-TED